Daisy Cruiser
Daisy Cruiser is a racecourse from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! that takes place, as the name suggests, on a large cruise ship, or yacht. The cruiser has various floors, and a giant logo of Daisy's head on the sides. The cruiser also has a dining room with moving tables that act as obstacles for the player, a large pool that has a picture of Princess Daisy at the bottom, and a set of hallways. Also included is a basement leading to a giant air vent, and various flower motifs throughout the cruiser's design. Piantas can be seen in the cruiser as well, waving at the players. This course shares its music with Peach Beach, where Daisy Cruiser can be seen in the distance. Course Layout The player starts out in the top deck where there is a turn right that leads into a straight metal road that has item boxes moving left and right, unlike stationary item boxes. After the item boxes is staircase left that leads into a circular pool with Daisy's picture in it on the right of the track. The road is big there, if players fall into the pool, they will get picked up by Lakitu and bring the player back up to the road. After the pool is another winding metal staircase, that also leads downhill and into the left. After a left turn, there is a straight aisle that leads directly to the cruiser's dining room. The tables in this room slide from left to right, slowing down the player getting stuck in the tables. Item boxes are also found sliding left and right, just like the tables. After the dining room is a 90 degree turn right, and another 90 degree turn left. The player will see item boxes and a hole to the right. The player takes the item box route and after that, turns a 90 degree turn left and another turn right, which leads outside again. The area is very narrow just after exiting the room and dodging hazards in this area may prove to be difficult. After the narrow path, racers reach the bow of the ship, where the track forms a U-turn in it to the right and then bending into another straight path. In one-screen mode only, the player may bump into hanging life-savers, but it doesn't have any effect on the player's speed. There is a straight staircase that leads uphill and after, the deck with the finish line in it. After the finish line is the start of the course again, as well as another lap. There is a very narrow shortcut to the right of the swimming pool, but taking it has a greater chance of falling into the water than the left route. Another shortcut is just after the dining room, the hole to the right of the item box path. The player may fall in the hole, into the cellar of the cruiser at the bottom. The player may receive a Double Item Box, along with being shot out of the orange cannon-like pipe that leads to the bow area, skipping the narrow path and the area before it. Official Descriptions *'Official Website:' "Take to the seas as you race across the deck of the Daisy Cruiser. Zip around the pool and then dine and dash in the banquet room on your way to the finish line." *'Official European Website:' "It’s Daisy’s very own cruise ship! Skid over the deck, across dining halls, and take a short cut through the engine room in your pursuit of the chequered flag." ''Mario Kart 7'' Daisy Cruiser appears as a retro course in Mario Kart 7 as the third course in the Leaf Cup. Right after the starting line, instead of being forced to head right, one can now drive through the once-blocked left path. One can also drive through the swimming pool. All of the Piantas have been replaced with Miis. The banquet room now has fewer tables. Also, the shortcut under the floor has become an aquarium, being filled with water, having Miis on the sidelines watching, and having Clampies that, similar to the ones on Cheep Cheep Lagoon, carry items inside. The hanging life-savers were removed. The cannon was also removed, instead having two Dash Panels, allowing the player to drive through it normally. Category:Mario Kart courses Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash‼ courses Category:Vehicles